Immer Ärger mit dem Chef
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Severus Snape hatte den Fehler gemacht, Hermine Granger als seine Assistentin einzustellen – und trotzdem ist er nicht gewillt, eine ihrer zahlreichen Kündigungen anzunehmen. Ein Kongress in Dublin bringt schließlich Licht in dieses Paradoxon.


**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12**  
Inhalt:** Severus Snape hatte den Fehler gemacht, Hermine Granger als seine Assistentin einzustellen – und trotzdem ist er nicht gewillt, eine ihrer zahlreichen Kündigungen anzunehmen. Ein Kongress in Dublin bringt schließlich Licht in dieses Paradoxon.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine Granger/Severus Snape**  
Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.**  
Kommentar: **BlitzgebetathatAnja, unerschrockene Testleserin war Lepitera. Danke euch beiden!**  
**Diesen Oneshot widme ich Morrigan, denn von ihr waren auch die Vorgaben. Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Und tut mir leid, dass es irgendwie doch lustig geworden ist. *schäm*  
_GOOOOSE!  
Ich hätte von dir gerne einen OS. Länge bleibt dir überlassen, aber es sollte nicht allzu kurz sein. Pairing: HG/SS, Vorgaben: Ich will einen rasend eifersüchtigen Severus, einen mächtigen Streit zwischen den beiden und ein Happy-End. Das Ganze bitte nicht lustig/lächerlich! (siehe "Flashmob" von aer)  
Zeit hast du soviel du brauchst, aber bis Ende des Jahres dürfte es machbar sein.

* * *

_

**Immer Ärger mit dem Chef

* * *

**

„Du hast _was_?" Die Adlerfeder fiel mit einem leisen Geräusch auf das Pergament und hinterließ einen schwarzen Tintenfleck, der sich langsam an den Fasern entlang ausbreitete.

„Dem Vertreter von _Belle Sorceress _zugesichert, dass sie unsere Neuentwicklungen als erste in Augenschein nehmen dürfen, um zu entscheiden, ob sie sie für ihre Produktlinie gebrauchen können."

Severus blinzelte einmal, während seine Finger knapp über der Tischplatte zitterten. „_Belle Sorceress _ist eine Kosmetiklinie", erinnerte er seine Assistentin.

„Ich weiß."

„Wir stellen keine Kosmetika her, Hermine!" Mit einem Knall landete seine flache Hand auf dem Buchenholz. Zwei Phiolen schlugen klingend gegeneinander, die Schreibfeder hüpfte einen Zentimeter in die Luft und das Pergament, das unglücklicherweise seinem Entsetzen im Weg gelegen hatte, trug einen Riss davon.

„Das ist mir neu", erwiderte die junge Frau, äußerlich unbeeindruckt von seinem Gebahren. „Wir entwickeln neue Tränke und Herstellungsverfahren. Dass wir dabei für Kosmetika geeignete Rezepturen ausschließen, hast du mir nicht mitgeteilt."

„Weil ich es für selbstverständlich hielt. Oder sehe ich aus wie jemand, der seinen Namen unter Weiberkram setzen möchte?" Severus stand auf und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch. Schnaufend schüttelte er den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

Sie verfolgte seinen Weg durch das Büro, nun schon mit einer zarten Wutfalte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. „Nein. Für mich siehst du eher wie jemand aus, der gerne einen Haufen Geld verdient, indem er einen Vertrag mit dem führenden Unternehmen für magische Kosmetik abschließt. Und was heißt hier überhaupt 'Weiberkram'? _Belle Sorceress _hat auch eine Linie für Herren im Sortiment."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte herablassend. „Rosenöl-Rasierschaum, ja. Ich kann kaum die Finger davon lassen."

„Vielleicht solltest du es wirklich mal ausprobieren. Was die Haut streichelzart macht, wirkt sich möglicherweise auch aufs Gemüt aus." Sie reckte angriffslustig das Kinn vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mein Gemüt ist nicht Thema dieser Unterhaltung!", zischte Severus.

„Sondern?"

„Die Tatsache, dass du Entscheidungen, die mein Unternehmen maßgeblich beeinflussen, alleine und über meinen Kopf hinweg triffst! Hab ich dir jemals erlaubt, derartiges zu tun?" Während er sprach, stieg ihm das Blut ins Gesicht. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Vene auf seiner Stirn anschwoll. Aufgebracht wischte er mit der Hand durch die Luft und wandte sich von Hermine ab.

„Nicht direkt, nein. Aber..."

Er wirbelte herum. „Nein! Genau das ist der Punkt. Ich habe es dir _nicht_ erlaubt. Ist es für einen sonst so intelligenten Verstand wie den deinen so schwer, dich daran zu halten?"

Sie presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und ließ die Wut in sich anschwellen, bis sie aussah wie ein Luftballon kurz vor dem Platzen. „Anscheinend", zischte sie schließlich mühsam beherrscht. „Aber weißt du, was ein so intelligenter Verstand wie der meine hervorragend kann?"

Er ließ seine Augenbrauen zucken.

„Eine Kündigung formulieren! Sieh doch zu, wo du ohne mich mit deinem _Unternehmen_ landest." Sie schnappte sich ihren Umhang vom Kleiderständer und rauschte an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Tür knallte heftig hinter ihr ins Schloss.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag schritt Severus mit verdrossener Miene einen Flur entlang, der ihm für seinen Geschmack viel zu bekannt war. Die Personen in den magischen Fotografien an der Wand sahen ihm mit stockfleckigen Gesichtern nach, der Zauber, der die Fackel am Ende des Ganges entzünden sollte, war noch immer nicht erneuert und der alte Läufer noch immer nicht repariert. Er fasste seinen schwarzen Umhang eng zusammen, um nicht mit einem der undefinierbaren Verschmutzungen in Berührung zu kommen.

Schließlich blieb er vor der einzigen Tür stehen, die über ein korrektes Namensschild verfügte, und klopfte zweimal an. Als Hermine die Tür öffnete, hatte er bereits die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen finstersten Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt.

Sie zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Stirn. „Holst du dir die Kündigungsschreiben neuerdings persönlich ab?", fragte sie ohne Begrüßung.

„Nein. Wie hältst du es bloß in einem Haus wie diesem aus?"

„Es liegt zentral und ist preiswert. Bei deiner Entlohnung habe ich keine große Auswahl. Aber das wird sich ja vielleicht in meinem neuen Job ändern. Da du nun sowieso schon hier bist, kannst du die Kündigung gleich mitnehmen." Sie griff hinter der Tür zur Seite und hielt ihm dann ein aufgerolltes Pergament hin.

Severus betrachtete es konsterniert. Dann musterte er ihre entschlossene Miene. Schließlich nahm er es entgegen – und entrollte es direkt an Ort und Stelle. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte, kaum dass er zu lesen begonnen hatte. „Es ist auf den letzten Monat datiert."

Sie hob gleichmütig die Schultern. „Dachtest du, ich setz jedes Mal ein neues Kündigungsschreiben auf?" Für einige Sekunden hielt sie seinem Blick noch stand, dann senkte sie schmunzelnd den Blick.

„Pack es dorthin zurück, wo du es bisher gelagert hast." Er ließ das Pergament wieder zusammenschnappen und reichte es ihr zurück.

„Und dann? Geht es so weiter wie bisher?" Sie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, ohne die Kündigung zurückzunehmen.

„Ja. Du triffst eine Entscheidung über meinen Kopf hinweg, ich halte dir die obligatorische Standpauke, du kündigst und ich komme her, um dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du bei mir den besten Job hast, den du in London und Umgebung finden kannst. Und du wirst dich wie immer darauf einlassen." Er feixte.

„Du bist dir deiner Sache ganz schön sicher, Severus."

„Ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Noch immer hielt er ihr die Pergamentrolle entgegen. Und noch immer weigerte sie sich, sie anzunehmen. „Davon abgesehen steht in einer Woche ein Kongress in Dublin an. 'Trankforschung unter Einbeziehung der Zauberstabmagie und ihre Bedeutung für die Zukunft'. Das willst du dir doch nicht entgehen lassen, oder?"

Während ihre Wangen rot anliefen, kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Versuchst du gerade, mich zu bestechen?"

„Möglicherweise."

Sie schnaubte. „Dann denkst du hoffentlich auch daran, dass dieser Kongress – von dem ich bisher übrigens noch nichts wusste – in meinen Urlaub fällt."

„Und?", erwiderte er langgezogen. „Von mir aus bring dein lästiges Anhängsel mit." Er warf einen missmutigen Blick auf das Türschild, auf dem in ordentlicher Schrift die Namen Granger und Weasley untereinander standen. „Solange ich ihn nicht länger als zwei Minuten am Tag ertragen muss, ist die Gefahr für ihn, als Trankzutat zu enden, relativ gering. Und deinen Urlaub kannst du hinterher nachholen."

„Wie großzügig", warf sie trocken ein.

„So bin ich. Wirst du mir nun endlich dieses Kündigungsschreiben abnehmen, oder soll ich es in der Luft verbrennen?"

Sie musterte ihn abschätzend. „Ich will fünfzig Galleonen mehr pro Monat."

Er schnaubte.

„Und eine Woche mehr Urlaub jährlich."

„Treib es nicht zu weit!", mahnte er.

„Und die Erlaubnis, Verträge mit anderen Unternehmen nach meinem Gutdünken abzuschließen."

„Sonst noch was?", knurrte er. Das Pergament in seiner Hand zitterte.

„Vorerst nicht, nein. Das heb ich mir für das nächste Mal auf." Sie lächelte zuckersüß.

Der Tränkemeister stieß ein dunkles Knurren aus. Wenn sie nicht eine so außerordentlich gute Fachkraft wäre und so unverschämt gut mit ihm und vor allem mit seinen Kunden umzugehen wüsste, hätte er die Kündigung jetzt eingesteckt und als gegeben hingenommen. So jedoch...

„Ich erwarte dich morgen früh um sieben im Labor. Die Schrumpelfeigen müssen chromatographiert werden."

* * *

Eine Woche später stand Severus ungeduldig vor dem schäbigen Londoner Mehrfamilienhaus und wartete. Es regnete in Strömen, das Wasser lief an der unsichtbaren Wand seines Schutzzaubers hinab; die kaltfeuchte Luft kroch unter seinen schwarzen Umhang und seine Beine hinauf. Ein weiteres Mal blickte er zu dem Fenster, hinter dem bis eben noch das bläuliche Licht einer magischen Lampe zu sehen gewesen war. Nun war es dunkel.

Er drehte sich dem schmalen Weg zu, der zur Eingangstür hinaufführte, und beobachtete, wie Hermine kurz darauf mit einer Tasche über der Schulter auf ihn zukam. Alleine.

„Wo hast du dein Anhängsel gelassen?", fragte er, nachdem sie die Gartenpforte quietschend hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ron? Der ist mit Harry und Neville bei Charly in Rumänien." Sie blickte an sich herunter und entdeckte den offenen Schnürsenkel, der ihm schon aufgefallen war, als sie das Haus verlassen hatte; vermutlich hatte sie den Schuh gar nicht zugebunden. Sie sank in die Hocke und holte das Versäumnis nach.

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte. „Vollidiot!"

„Hast du was gesagt?" Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich? Nein. Können wir nun endlich los oder willst du dir hier draußen auch noch die Zähne putzen?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst...", nuschelte sie und strich mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Zähne.

„Jetzt reicht's!" Severus griff nach ihrem Arm und disapparierte.

Schon an der Reaktion des Mannes hinter der Rezeption war erkenntlich, dass sie in einem magischen Hotel gelandet waren. Er neigte höflich den Kopf und sagte mit nasaler Stimme: „Willkommen im _Theurgical Palace_. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Apparation."

„Na ja...", murmelte Hermine neben ihm und schwankte leicht.

„Soll ich dich wieder zurückbringen?", zischte Severus ihr zu. Doch wenn er geglaubt hatte, sie würde diese rhetorische Frage unbeantwortet lassen, hatte er es noch immer nicht geschafft, sie richtig kennenzulernen.

„Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste angesichts deiner Entführung!"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Du hast mich noch nicht erlebt, wenn ich jemanden entführe." Dann wandte er sich dem Portier zu, der seine Verwirrung halbherzig hinter einer Maske aus Höflichkeit versteckt. „Snape und Granger, wir hatten reserviert."

Nun zog er das Buch zu Rate und wurde bald fündig. „Genau. Zwei Einzelzimmer, drei Tage Vollpension." Zielsicher griff er zwei Schlüssel von einem Brett hinter sich, sowie nach zwei Namensschildern und reichte sie ihnen. Severus gab eines der Schilder kommentarlos an Hermine weiter und ließ sein eigenes in einer seiner Umhangtaschen verschwinden. „Sollten Sie etwas wünschen, steht der Hauselfenservice Ihnen Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung."

„Danke!", erwiderte Severus etwas lauter als nötig und schnitt Hermine, die empört nach Luft geschnappt hatte, damit das Wort ab. „Wir kommen zurecht." Mit einem falschen Lächeln ließ er den Portier stehen und legte eine Hand in den Rücken der jungen Frau, um sie in Richtung der Treppe zu schieben. „Ein Wort über Elfenrechte und ich besorge dir ein Zimmer im Keller!"

„Uuuhh, jetzt hab ich Angst", entgegnete sie trocken, „Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich arbeite für einer Fledermaus, die ihr Lager im Kerker aufgeschlagen hat. Selbst Hauselfen haben mehr Rechte als ich."

„Fledermaus?", knurrte Severus, während er die Stufen ins erste Stockwerk erklomm. Oben angekommen, wies ein Schild für die Zimmer 1.01 bis 1.15 nach links und für 1.16 bis 1.30 nach rechts. Er blickte auf die Schlüssel in seiner Hand hinab. 1.15 und 1.16.

Hermine zog ihm mit einem süffisanten Lächeln einen Schlüssel aus der Hand und sagte: „Beweis mir das Gegenteil!" Dann ließ sie ihn stehen, so wie er es zuvor mit dem Portier getan hatte.

* * *

Eine Stunde später trafen sie sich im Konferenzsaal des Hotels wieder, wo in Kürze der Kongress eröffnet werden sollte. Als er durch die geöffnete Flügeltür trat, hielt man ihm ein Tablett mit gefüllten Sektgläsern vor die Nase, so dass er sich regelrecht dazu genötigt fühlte, eines davon zu nehmen. Er tat es trotzdem nicht, blickte nur den Kellner finster an und schlug dann einen Bogen um ihn herum.

Aufmerksam überblickte er den großen Raum, der zu etwa drei Vierteln mit noch unbesetzten Stühlen gefüllt war. Im hinteren Bereich waren ein Büffet mit Häppchen und vier Stehtische aufgebaut. Alle bereits anwesenden Teilnehmer des Kongresses hatten sich dort versammelt, unterhielten sich, aßen und stießen auf ein Wiedersehen an. Hermine jedoch stand an einem der Tische und las sich das Programm für die kommenden drei Tage durch.

Severus verlangsamte seinen Schritt und beobachtete, wie ihr eine Haarsträhne über die Schulter rutschte, ihr Gesicht kitzelte und unwirsch zurückgestrichen wurde. Sie verlagerte das Gewicht aufs andere Bein, blinzelte mehrmals und blickte durch eines der großen Fenster hinaus ins Regenwetter. Das graue Tageslicht, das sich mit der warmen magischen Beleuchtung vermischte, verlieh ihrem Gesicht eine gesunde Farbe. Die geröteten Wangen verlockten ihn dazu, zu ihr zu gehen und ganz zärtlich über ihre Schläfe, die Wangenknochen und ihre Mundwinkel zu streicheln.

„Severus Snape!"

Er erschrak unmerklich und wandte sich dem Mann zu, der ihn hart auf die Schulter schlug und ihm dann erfreut die Hand reichte. „Archibald Thatcher", erwiderte Severus, als er seinen früheren Zimmergenossen erkannte und ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Hast du zugenommen?", fragte er dann unschuldig und blickte auf den Bauch hinab, der den schwarzen Umhang seines Gegenübers merklich ausbeulte.

Archibald lachte schallend auf. „Freundlich wie eh und je. Wie geht es dir? Wo arbeitest du jetzt?"

Severus warf einen kurzen Blick zu Hermine, doch als er sah, dass auch sie mittlerweile in ein Gespräch mit einer jungen Hexe vertieft war, verschwand sein schlechtes Gewissen und machte einem nagenden Stolz Platz.

„Es geht mir gut. Ich habe mich vor zwei Jahren selbstständig gemacht, _Arcane Artisanry_, falls es dir etwas sagt."

„Das ist _dein_ Unternehmen?" Archibalds Augen wurden eine Nuance größer, Severus nickte. „Meinen Glückwunsch!" Er setzte sich in Bewegung und da seine Hand noch immer auf Severus' Schulter lag, folgte dieser ihm unfreiwillig, fand kurz darauf doch ein Glas Sekt in seiner Hand wieder und bereute es, dass er sich auf dieses Gespräch eingelassen hatte.

* * *

„Wie haben dir die ersten Vorträge gefallen?", fragte Hermine, als sie am Abend neben ihm Platz nahm. Die Luft im Restaurant summte von den Gesprächen der Kollegen, die sich angeregt über das eben Gehörte, die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft und viel Nonsens unterhielten.

„Hm", machte Severus und nippte an seinem Wasser. Vier Kellnerinnen waren soeben aus der Küche gekommen und verteilten eifrig die Vorsuppe. „Bisher war nicht viel Neues dabei." Tatsache war, er hatte sich beinahe zu Tode gelangweilt.

„Stimmt. Vermutlich läuft der heutige Tag deswegen unter dem Begriff 'Einführung'." Sie lächelte verschmitzt und lehnte sich zurück, als eine blonde Frau die Schüssel mit der Suppe vor ihr abstellte.

„Hätte ich geahnt, dass sie bei Adam und Eva anfangen, wäre ich erst morgen angereist."

„Oh, sei nicht so garstig, Severus. Nicht jeder Tränkemeister befasst sich so umfassend mit Zauberstabmagie wie du. Und selbst du tust es erst, seitdem ich dich dazu genötigt habe." Sie sagte dies, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. Andernfalls hätte sie den wütenden Blick bemerkt, den er ihr zuwarf, während sie die Serviette auf ihrem Schoß drapierte. „Ein paar von den anderen Meistern wollen nachher noch in die Stadt und etwas Trinken gehen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

„Oh ja, ich brenne darauf", nölte er und probierte vorsichtig die Suppe. Sie war heiß und gut. Im Normalfall würde ihm allein das als Abendessen genügen.

„Ein Glück, dass ich dich so gut kenne, sonst würde ich wahrscheinlich wirklich auf dich warten."

Der Tränkemeister lachte dunkel. „Selbst Schuld." Er ließ den Blick durch das Restaurant des Hotels gleiten und beobachtete die Weinflaschen, die durch die Luft schwebten und nach Wunsch geleerte Gläser auffüllten. Die Kerzen, die etwa einen Meter über der Tischplatte hingen und deren Wachstropfen sich in Nichts auflösten. Die Tische, an denen teils mehr Personen saßen als angedacht, nur weil sich niemand zu ihm hatte setzen wollen. Nicht einmal Archibald, denn der hatte sich schnell wieder daran erinnert, warum er damals so gerne das Zimmer gewechsel hätte. Einzig Hermine hatte sich zu ihm gesellt und tat stoisch so, als würde sie die scheelen Blicke der anderen nicht bemerken. Stattdessen sprach sie mit ihm, als wäre er der einzige Mensch in diesem Raum, formulierte Worte, die seinen Verstand überhaupt nicht erreichten. Severus musste sich regelrecht anstrengen, um sie zu verstehen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie einfach das Leben sein kann, wenn man nicht gegen alles kämpft, das sich bewegt?", fragte sie in diesem Moment.

„Nein. Und ich lege keinen Wert darauf, es herauszufinden. Davon abgesehen habe ich dich nicht gezwungen, dich zu mir zu setzen. Es gibt genug freie Plätze an den anderen Tischen."

Ihre Augen wurden unmerklich größer und sie schluckte schwer an ihrer Suppe. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich etwas tun, das ich nicht will?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wie sieht denn so jemand aus?"

„Ich nehme an, er würde eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dir haben. Wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst, dann hol mich gefälligst nicht aus meinem Urlaub! Denn den habe ich mit dir als mein Vorgesetzter wirklich bitter nötig!" Mit diesen Worten legte sie die Serviette auf den Tisch, stand auf und verließ das Restaurant.

Severus rümpfte die Nase und sah ihr nach. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen.

* * *

Später an diesem Abend stand der Tränkemeister am Fenster und blickte hinaus auf den Vorhof des Hotels. Es regnete noch immer, die kühle Luft zog angenehm frisch an ihm vorbei und senkte die Temperatur im Zimmer auf die etwa siebzehn Grad, die er gewohnt war. Im Licht der Straßenlaternen glänzte das Kopfsteinpflaster, nur wenige Autos verirrten sich in dieses magische Viertel der Stadt und fuhren dann schleunigst hindurch. Muggel fühlten sich nicht wohl, wenn so viel Magie in der Luft lag.

In diesem Moment kam jemand aus der Drehtür zum Empfang und trat in das Schmuddelwetter hinaus. Selbst wenn es keine Beleuchtung gegeben hätte, hätte Severus Hermine erkannt. An ihren Haaren, an der Art wie sie ging, wie sie sich bewegte oder einfach weil er _wusste_, dass sie es war. Vermutlich war sie mal wieder überpünktlich am Treffpunkt und wartete nun auf die anderen Kongressteilnehmer, um sich dem Ausflug in die Stadt alleine anzuschließen.

Er wollte sich gerade mit einem abfälligen Schnauben vom Fenster abwenden, als er im Augenwinkel sah, dass sie nicht – wie erwartet – im Schutz des Vordaches stehen blieb, sondern schnurstracks die Auffahrt hinablief und nach rechts auf die Straße in Richtung Innenstadt abbog. Severus beugte sich ein Stück aus dem Fenster, bis er den Eingangsbereich einigermaßen einsehen konnte, doch da war kein nennenswerter Auflauf.

„Sie hat mich angelogen", murmelte er in die bittere Erkenntnis hinein. Es gab keine Gruppe von Kongressteilnehmern, die in die Stadt wollten, es gab nur Hermine und sie wäre gerne mit ihm gegangen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und verließ türenschlagend sein Zimmer.

* * *

Er fand sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später in einem Pub. Sie saß an einem Tisch in der Ecke und wärmte sich die Hände an einer Tasse Tee. Severus blickte sich flüchtig um, nickte dem Wirt zu, der in seinen jahrelangen Arbeit in der Nähe des magischen Viertels anscheinend gelernt hatte, sich nicht mehr über Umhänge und dergleichen zu wundern, und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Du solltest etwas Alkoholisches trinken, wenn du deinen Kummer über garstige Vorgesetzte ertränken willst", informierte er sie.

Hermine blickte finster zu ihm auf. „Ich will gar nichts ertränken. Das funktioniert sowieso nicht."

„Wenn du nur alleine in eine Tasse Tee starren willst, warum lässt du dir dann nicht einen solchen aufs Zimmer bringen?"

„Weil ich den Hauselfen nicht noch mehr Arbeit machen werde, als sie ohnehin schon haben."

„Ach ja, ich vergaß", schnarrte er und während sie ihre Nase in die Tasse steckte, hob er die Hand, um seinerseits eine Bestellung aufzugeben. „Ein Guinness bitte!"

„Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten", sagte sie, kaum dass der Wirt den Tisch wieder verlassen hatte, und klang dabei sogar fast verärgert.

„Bist du mit jemand anderem verabredet?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß..."

„Soll ich gehen und dich mit deinem Stolz alleine lassen?"

„Mein Stolz? _Mein_ Stolz ist es nicht, der hier die Hauptrolle spielt, Severus Snape!" Sie hatte so laut gesprochen, dass die wenigen Gäste an der Theke ihnen verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen.

„Tatsächlich? Warum sagst du mir dann nicht einfach, dass du nur mit mir hierher kommen wolltest und nicht mit dem ganzen Kongress?"

„Hätte das etwas an deiner Antwort geändert?", schnappte sie.

„Allerdings!", schnappte er zurück und klang dabei so wütend, dass der Wirt, der gerade mit dem Guinness zu ihnen kam, ein paar Schritte vor dem Tisch erstarrte und ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete.

„Er beißt nicht", informierte Hermine den alten Mann und bedeutete ihm, das Glas ruhig abzustellen. Der Wirt tat es, schien aber dennoch froh, als er wieder hinter die sichere Barriere der Theke zurückkehren durfte. Dann wandte sie ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu: „Im Nachhinein kann man vieles behaupten, Severus."

„Glaubst du, ich lüge dich an?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist so unnahbar und undurchsichtig. Ich dachte, ich würde mit der Zeit lernen, dich trotzdem zu verstehen. Aber du bist für mich immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ich möchte manchmal so gerne wissen, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Ohne den Sarkasmus. Aber selbst nach Jahren bist du noch nicht bereit, mich daran teilhaben zu lassen."

„Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter", erwiderte er steif angesichts ihres kleinen Vortrags.

Hermine blinzelte, als hätten seine Worte sie unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt, und senkte den Blick. „Ja, das bist du." Dann stand sie auf, zog ein paar Münzen aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie wortlos auf den Tisch. Er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie den Pub verließ.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück setzte Hermine sich nicht zu ihm. Auch den Vorträgen lauschte sie von einem Platz am anderen Ende des Raumes aus und die Mittagspause verbrachte er in gewohnter Einsamkeit. Heute allerdings war er sich dieser Einsamkeit bewusster als sonst.

Die Vorträge hatten nun endlich das Niveau erreicht, das er erwartet hatte. Es wurde von vielen neuen Erkenntnissen berichtet, praktische Demonstrationen fesselten seine Aufmerksamkeit und die leeren Pergamente, die man auf den Tischen verteilt hatte, füllten sich schnell mit seinen Stichworten. Das einzige, was ihm wirklich fehlte, war jemand, mit dem er dieses neue Wissen diskutieren konnte.

Häufiger als ihm lieb war, fanden seine Blicke die junge Frau, die mal angeregt mit einer Kollegin sprach, mal gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickte, aber nie zu ihm herübersah. Es war, als würde sie ihn überhaupt nicht kennen.

Zuerst verspürte Severus eine dumpfe Reue angesichts seiner Worte vom Vorabend. Doch schon kurz nach dem Mittag verwandelte diese Reue sich in Verärgerung. Er hatte falsch reagiert, schön. Doch rechtfertigte das ihr kindisches Verhalten? Wollte sie ihn mit ihrer Ignoranz herausfordern? Oder wollte sie ihn nur spüren lassen, dass sie nicht auf ihn angewiesen war, nicht einmal in diesem fremden Umfeld?

Wie dem auch sei, Severus entschied, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. Er konzentrierte sich mit wilder Entschlosenheit auf den Kongress, setzte eine grimmige Miene auf und breitete sich ungeniert auf dem Tisch aus; die zwei Plätze neben ihm waren eh frei geblieben.

* * *

Der letzte Abend des Kongresses wurde mit einem kleinen Fest beendet. Es gab ein großes Buffet, eine ebenso große Tanzfläche und etwas, das allgemeinhin als Tanzmusik bezeichnet wurde. Nachdem die benutzten Teller von den Tischen verschwunden waren, setzte Severus sich in eine Ecke des Raumes und verschmolz nahezu mit den Schatten. Für ein paar Minuten war er sogar am Überlegen, ob er kommentarlos disapparieren sollte; seine Tasche war gepackt und sie mussten ohnehin noch an diesem Abend nach Hause zurückkehren. Doch nach einem Blick in Hermines Richtung verwarf er diesen Gedanken, auch wenn er sich darüber maßlos ärgerte.

Statt diesen Kongress, der so ganz anders gelaufen war, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte, also endlich zu beenden, beobachtete er den Nagel, der sich unbarmherzig in sein Fleisch bohrte. Hermine hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß, hatte sie sich doch mit ein paar jungen Meistern angefreundet, die sie nun allesamt zum Tanzen aufforderten. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie so gerne tanzte, doch sie sprühte regelrecht vor Lebensfreude, während sie über das Parkett gewirbelt wurde.

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, verlor er sich in dem Anblick der jungen Frau, die ihn wie keine andere in einem Moment reizen und im nächsten schon wieder beruhigen konnte. Die all die Jahre so gewirkt hatte, als wüsste sie ihn zu nehmen und anscheinend doch nur gut gespielt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich an Joanna?"

Severus erschrak – schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von drei Tagen – als Archibald plötzlich neben ihm saß und seinem Blick auf die Tanzfläche folgte. Er hielt ein Glas Guinness in der Hand und lächelte auf diese Art, die Severus verabscheute.

„Was ist mit ihr?", knurrte der Tränkemeister und wäre dem anderen am liebsten an die Gurgel gegangen, weil er Hermine _so_ begaffte.

Doch natürlich erinnerte er sich an Joanna, die junge Muggel, die sie zu Studienzeiten in einem Pub kennengelernt hatten. Sie hatte sich in Severus verguckt und er würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass sie ihm egal gewesen wäre. Doch da waren auch noch Voldemort, die Todesser und seine Verpflichtungen gewesen. Kurz gesagt, er hatte sie auf Abstand gehalten, hatte ihr mehr als einmal wehgetan und musste letztendlich mitansehen, wie Archibald sie sich schnappte.

Dieser wandte nun endlich seine Augen von Hermine und sagte: „Ich bin heute noch glücklich mit ihr verheiratet. Willst du, dass noch mal ein anderer dein Mädchen kriegt? Jetzt, wo du frei bist, das zu tun, was du möchstest?"

Severus schnaubte. „Bist du jetzt unter die Kuppler gegangen?"

„Nein. Ich denke bloß, dass ich dir etwas schuldig bin. Joanna wäre niemals auf mich aufmerksam geworden, wenn du sie damals nicht so mies behandelt hättest. Es hat ewig gedauert, bis sie dich endlich vergessen hatte, aber im Warten bin ich ja schon immer gut gewesen." Archibald schnalzte mit der Zunge und trank ein Schluck von seinem Guinness.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Wie auch immer", knurrte er verstimmt; er hasste es, in alten Zeiten zu schwelgen. Die Gegenwart brachte schon genug Probleme mit sich. „Hermine _ist_ bereits vergeben. War es von Anfang an. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sowieso zu jung für mich ist. Und meine Angestellte noch dazu."

Archibald lachte trocken auf. „Sie ist vergeben?" Er deutete geradewegs auf Hermine, die gerade verboten eng mit einem jungen Mann tanzte.

Severus knackte mit den Fingergelenken. „Ja!"

„Niemals!"

Er riss den Kopf herum. „Hältst du mich jetzt auch noch für einen Lügner? Sie ist mit ihrem früheren Klassenkameraden Weasley liiert."

„Ist sie nicht", beharrte Archibald. „Ich bin weiß Merlin kein Frauenversteher, aber ich schwöre dir, dass keine Frau einen Mann so hartnäckig ignoriert, wenn sie mit einem anderen zusammen ist. Was auch immer du getan hast, du hast sie verletzt. Und wenn du mit ihr nicht dasselbe durchmachen willst wie mit Joanna, dann gehst du jetzt zu ihr und zeigst diesem Milchbubi, wo sein Platz in der Hackordnung ist."

„Warst du schon immer so ein Idiot?", fragte Severus konsterniert.

„Dito! Aber es gibt immer welche, die das nicht stört." Archibald grinste, schlug ihm hart auf die Schulter und kehrte an einen der belebteren Tisch zurück.

Severus hingegen knurrte, in der lauten Musik unhörbar, und beobachtete weiterhin finster seine Assistentin.

* * *

„Bist du noch mit Wealsey zusammen?"

Hermine wirbelte herum, als sie aus der Tür zur Damentoilette trat, und blinzelte blind in die Dunkelheit, in der er sich mal wieder versteckt hatte, um nicht als Voyeur den Kongress zu verlassen. Als sie ihn endlich ausgemacht hatte, seufzte sie leise. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich dieses Detail geklärt haben will." Er trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Also?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Schon seit drei Monaten nicht mehr."

Er schnaubte. „Und mir wirfst du Lügen vor!"

„Ich hab dich niemals angelogen!", fuhr sie dazwischen. „Schließlich habe ich nie behauptet, dass ich noch mit Ron zusammen bin. _Du_ hast gesagt, ich soll ihn mit herbringen. Und _du_ hast nicht weiter nachgefragt, als ich dir sagte, dass er mit Harry und Neville unterwegs ist."

„Warum steht sein Name noch an deiner Tür?"

„Weil er noch keine eigene Wohnung gefunden hat. Ich arbeite tagsüber, er nachts. Wir sehen uns sowieso so gut wie nie. Es funktioniert trotz allem." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum willst du das jetzt plötzlich alles wissen?"

„Weil ich ein Mann der alten Schule bin und das hier nicht tun würde, wenn du in einer festen Beziehung wärst." Er überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen so schnell, dass sein Verstand keine Gelegenheit hatte sich einzuschalten, glitt mit seiner Hand in ihre Haare und küsste sie auf diese besitzergreifende Art, die ihn bei ihrem Anblick immer überkam.

Hermine seufzte leise, als er sich zurückzog. „Ich dachte schon, ich schaffe es gar nicht mehr, dich aus der Reserve zu locken", murmelte sie, während ihre kleinen Finger über den groben Stoff seines Gehrocks krabbelten.

„Mich aus der Reserve locken?", echote er.

„Ja. Oder dachtest du, ich hätte dich wirklich noch immer nicht durchschaut? Du hättest dich niemals auf mich eingelassen, wenn ich den Anfang gemacht hätte." Er stieß einen undeutlichen Laut aus, den sie trotzdem Zustimmung verstand. „Eine Idee muss immer als erstes in deinem Kopf erwachen, bevor du sie akzeptieren kannst. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer ist, sie dir einzuimpfen."

„Ich bin ein schwieriger Mann", erwiderte er schicksalsergeben.

„Das bist du. Aber ich mag Herausforderungen." Hermine lächelte und dieses Lächeln machte ihn schwach, blies jeden vernünftigen Gedanken fort und ließ ihn sich fühlen wie einen Planeten, der seine Sonne gefunden hatte.

„Legst du Wert darauf, noch länger hier zu bleiben?"

„Nicht den Geringsten", erwiderte Hermine. Eine zarte Röte färbte ihre Wangen und es war so unglaublich fremd und gleichzeitig unglaublich schön, ihr derart nahe zu sein.

„Dann lass uns gehen. Ich habe da noch eine Flasche Wein, die auf einen besonderen Anlass gewartet hat."

Mit einer fremdartigen Selbstverständlichkeit ließ sie ihre Finger in seine Hand gleiten und küsste ihn scheu, bevor sie ihn hinter sich herzog, um die Taschen zu holen. Als würde das alles jemand anderem passieren, beobachtete er ihre wippenden Locken, während sie die Stufen hinauflief. Am oberen Treppenabsatz trennte sie sich von ihm mit einem Blick, der ein wahres Versprechen war; Severus sah ihr hinterher, irgendwie überwältigt.

Der erste Schritt, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, war gemacht, in der Tat. Doch nun musste er zusehen, dass er es nicht wieder vergeigte. „Das Leben könnte so einfach sein ohne Frauen", murmelte er, „und so langweilig." Er feixte, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem eigenen Zimmer. Zum ersten Mal seit langem war er gespannt, was die Zukunft bringen würde.

* * *

ENDE


End file.
